Elandel
Elandel (Emandem in phonetic Elvish) is usually, if not always, the most intelligent person in the room. He makes sure to let others know when they're saying factually incorrect things, and is sure to blurt out his excellent ideas at the most inopportune times. He has his own code of ethics and morals, but he will frequently adjust them as needed to do what is best.. He aims to help the innocent and do good deeds, but he thinks its fair to be properly compensated. This penchant for gold feeds into his love of collecting magic items. Elandel will quickly rush in and identify any magic items to see if they are of value to him. Character Background Current year 4707 AR. Around 2700 AR, elves return to Golarian looking to reclaim their cities. They have the most difficulty with Celwynvian and is shortly after left abandoned. Two towns are created from the abandonment - Arsmeril and Crying Leaf. After four generations, none of the relatives in Elandel's family have visited Celwynvian, instead they choose to never talk about it. Great grandparents, one of who is still alive does not mention anything about the lost city. She's insisted on keeping the family on the edge of the Mierni forest in Crying leaf though. Elandel grew up in a home learning how to respect nature and to survive off of the fruits of the forests and the plains, the natural intersection that his home town lies on. As a trading town, Crying Leaf exposed Elandal to a variety of cultures, but one that captivated him most were the Varisian humans. Their sense of style caught his eye, and he would always be there in the summers eagerly awaiting the caravan's pass through the town. Over his lifetime, his original human friends led to befriending their children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren as he had familiar faces disappear every year from the caravans. Due to his fascination with the human group, and even though he was immersed with elves he is known as a Forlorn - having been grounded by the deaths of dear (short-lived) friends. Elandel has learned the old arts of the rapier and longbow from his mother and father respectively. As is customary for most elven families, Elandel also learned how to cast some minor magic from his family. This spurred the most curiosity in him. He soon hit the limits of what his family could teach him and would go to other families to study from them. No powerful wizard was in the town to train him further, but he was exposed to the spectacles of the human Varisian sorcerers in the summers. Living on the border between plains and forest, and learning from several different families, Elandel concentrated his studies in to Evocation and the Admixture sub-school. He learned how elements would change one from the other and how it's evidenced in the many cycles of life he's already lived through. He has gone through a tattooing ceremony special for magic users that has been long passed down through the humans in Varisia. He has a long, winding tattoo of Thassilonian characters running the length of his right arm. Elandel is certainly an intelligent man, but convincing others that he knows the answer or that he should be listened to is not something he's mastered yet. He's made a few life-long friends, and those he has made friends with have to take the time to listen to him lest they miss out on an important fact or piece of information they need. He's always prepared in knowledge, and certainly knows the particularities of fighting and the finer details of it. Though it's hard to say if knowledge leads to expertise in battle. Personal Quest He hopes to study Elven magic at the Tower of Stars one day, having been limited by his town's low magic use for quite some time now. His great grandmother has warned him only to go seeking out the wizards of the Tower of Stars once he is a grand wizard, hinting towards the dangers that could lie in the forest. To become a master wizard, he has to gain more experience and knowledge in spells. He heard of a new school of magic set up in Galduria and set off from his home town to join it. In his journey, he travelled down the western coast of Varisia until he reached Riddleport. There he encountered the more nefarious aspects of human nature and Varisians in particular. His naivety tempered, he soon realized the need for some sort of rules and law amongst people as opposed to the free-spirited approach most other elves take. He traveled through Churlwood forest and ended up in the city of Galduria wherein he tried to learn from the fledgling school of magic there. They too told him to come back once he hones his skills as a wizard more. And so he headed west, following the coastline and trying to find some sense of adventure and opportunities to hone his craft. His winding journey has led him to Sandpoint for an extended break, finally finding a town after many long miles of inns along the coast. Notable Acts * Picked a fight with the wrong guys and survived thanks to the intervention of his friend. * Transformed a young red dragon into a rat. Elandel's Travel Log Stats * Elves are immune to magic sleep effects and get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. * Medusa Mask: +4 on saving throws against visual effects (e.g. gaze, illusions) Assuming armor class includes shield ring and mage armor. +1 ATK/DMG Point blank shot for targets <= 30 ft. Special Abilities Intense Spells (Su): Whenever you cast an evocations spell that deals hit point damage, add 1/2 your wizard level to the damage (minimum +1). This bonus only applies once to a spell, not once per missile or ray, and cannot be split between multiple missiles or rays. This bonus damage is not increased by Empower Spell or similar effects. This damage is of the same type as the spell. At 20th level, whenever you cast an evocation spell you can roll twice to penetrate a creature's spell resistance and take the better result. Versatile Evocation (Su): When you cast an evocation spell that does acid, cold, electricity, or fire damage, you may change the damage dealt to one of the other four energy types. This changes the descriptor of the spell to match the new energy type. Any non-damaging effects remain unchanged unless the new energy type invalidates them (an ice storm that deals fire damage might still provide a penalty on Perception checks due to smoke, but it would not create difficult terrain). Such effects are subject to GM discretion. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Intelligence modifier. Elemental Manipulation (Su): At 8th level, you can emit a 30-foot aura that transforms magical energy. Choose an energy type from acid, cold, electricity, and fire, and a second type to transform it into. Any magical source of energy of this type with a caster level equal to or less than your wizard level is altered to the chosen energy type. This includes supernatural effects from creatures with Hit Dice no greater than your caster level. For example, you could transform a white dragon's frigid breath weapon (a supernatural ability), but not a fire elemental's fiery touch (an extraordinary ability). If an effect lies only partially within your aura, only the portions within the aura are transformed. You can use this ability for a number of rounds per day equal to your wizard level. The rounds do not need to be consecutive. <>